


Welcoming Committee

by December21st



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 06:44:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/949932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/December21st/pseuds/December21st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone new is investigating strange occurrences. (A drabble of 100 words.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcoming Committee

**Author's Note:**

> Response to the prompt "shattered" at LiveJournal's Supernatural100. Written in 2008.

The Winchester brothers are already searching the apartment when the real FBI shows up; a female agent with two civilian consultants in tow.

“Find anything?” She asks, examining the chunky red patches where the partygoers exploded.

“Nothing that could explain this,” Sam admits truthfully.

“Yes, but you weren't looking in the right place!” Dr. Bishop exclaims, holding a broken crystal goblet. “This was shattered with a sonic amplification module.” He doesn't explain further, just starts disassembling the stereo.

"Looks like you've got this one," Dean tells her as they start to leave. "And Agent Dunham? Welcome to the weird beat."


End file.
